Permanente
by Shennya
Summary: En medio del frío y la lluvia, en el centro del dolor, los recuerdos pueden ser la salvación, el alivio. Pero no para Bilbo, no cuando sabe que todo se acerca al final y las memorias pueden llegar a ser mucho más hirientes cuando son más hermosas...


**_Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers del libro. _**

**_Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi anterior fic Thorin x Bilbo (y los demás) :) Y a los que comentaron también. Espero poder subir más en los próximos días._  
**

**Permanente**

Bilbo sintió que sus piernas dejaron de responderle y de pronto, estaba arrodillado en el suelo. No le importó, como tampoco lo hizo la lluvia que caía sobre todo su cuerpo, helándolo. Trató de evitar que las memorias se apoderaran de él y lo consumieran, pero no consiguió detener las imágenes, pasando rápidamente, como cálidas caricias que, al final, dolieron más que nada.

* * *

Recordó que el momento en que una enfermedad lo atacó a mitad del camino (justo después de haberse liberado del ataque de los orcos), y que Fili y Kili se mostraron bastante amables con él y se encargaron de conseguirle abrigos y hacer una buena fogata para que pudiera pasar sus noches mucho más confortables. Una de aquellas noches, precisamente, Bilbo se sentía mal que, a pesar de todas aquellas precauciones, sentía un frío que le congelaba hasta los huesos y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar. Thorin, quien era el único despierto, se levantó de su puesto de vigía y se acercó al hobbit. A Bilbo le pareció que un profundo conflicto brillaba en su mirada y no supo por qué, pero eso le gustó. Le sonrió, aun sabiendo que Thorin difícilmente le correspondería ya que ese gesto se presentaba raras veces en su rostro, y, las únicas veces que lo hacía, era para dirigirlo a sus sobrinos. Bilbo se estremeció al darse cuenta que ese sentimiento que había pasado por su corazón como un relámpago había sido uno de celos. Sin embargo, todo eso se le olvidó cuando se dio cuenta que se había equivocado: Thorin le sonrió.

Thorin se sentó junto a él y, con su mano, acarició el cabello del hobbit. Bilbo, sabiendo que no debía exponer sus sentimientos, pero sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación de los dedos de Thorin sobre su piel.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor —soltó, pero se aseguró de detenerse antes de añadir: "ahora que estás aquí".

Thorin arqueó sus espesas cejas hacia él.

—¿Seguro? —Cuestionó el rey de los enanos— No te veías muy bien hace unos momentos.

—Estoy bien.

El enano asintió e hizo ademán de levantarse pero Bilbo sacó su mano de entre los abrigos que traía encima y se aferró a su brazo como si lo necesitara para vivir. Sabía que era arriesgado exponer sus verdaderos sentimientos así, pero ahora, que se sentía más vulnerable que nunca, no podía evitar necesitarlo. La idea de que se alejara de nuevo le resultaba insoportable.

—Quédate.

Thorin lo observó unos segundos; parecía que la confusión y otras emociones más jugaban en su mirada. Sin embargo y para alegría de Bilbo, no lo rechazó y aceptó quedarse. El pequeño corazón del hobbit latió con fuerza. Al parecer, la presencia de Thorin era una especie de cura, porque comenzó a sentirse mejor conforme avanzaba la noche. Y se alegró además que la atención de él estuviera en vigilar los alrededores, porque así pudo observar su cabello, sus ojos y la curva de su cuello sin sentirse expuesto.

Los recuerdos en su mente volvieron a cambiar y se trasladaron al momento en que los trece enanos fueron capturados por los elfos; Bilbo, por fortuna, fue suficientemente rápido para colocarse el anillo antes de que alguno de los captores pudiera darse cuenta de su presencia. Así, se dio cuenta de cómo fueron interrogados sobre la misión que tenían y cómo todos se negaron a soltar palabra alguna sobre Erebor, Smaug o el tesoro. Bilbo observó como todos eran llevados a las mazmorras y como Thorin era separado del resto. Sin perder tiempo, se esforzó lo más que pudo en encontrar una manera de sacarlos de ahí. Y, por supuesto, ya que había descubierto que no podía pasar mucho tiempo alejado de él, se presentó ante el líder de la Compañía primero.

Ver su figura cabizbaja y detrás de unos barrotes de hierro fue demasiado para él. Rápidamente se quitó el anillo para hacer notar su presencia. Thorin se levantó inmediatamente del suelo y sus poderosas manos se aferraron a la reja. Sus ojos destellaron con reconocimiento, alivio y otra emoción mucho más fuerte que las anteriores.

—Creí que te había ocurrido algo —lo escuchó decir, con su voz mucho más profunda que otras ocasiones.

Bilbo le sonrió.

—Creo que sé cómo…

—Acércate —lo interrumpió Thorin, demandante.

—¿Qué?

—Acércate a mí, hobbit, para poder escucharte con mayor claridad.

Bilbo se mostró bastante confundido ante esa orden, pero obedeció ya que no tenía otra opción; dudaba que existiera algo que Thorin le pidiera que él no estuviera dispuesto a dar. Sin embargo, la distancia que había entre los dos no parecía ser del agrado del rey de los enanos porque una de las manos del rey se aferró a la ropa del hobbit y lo atrajo más. Bilbo sintió que sus mejillas quedaron atrapadas entre dos fríos barrotes de hierro.

—Thorin…

Pero él lo volvió a interrumpir al unir los labios de ambos. Le dio un beso que duró sólo unos segundos, pero que se quedó con Bilbo para siempre, porque en ese momento se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Su corazón latió tanto dentro de su pecho, que se preguntó si Thorin no lo escucharía, también.

—Ahora sí, ya puedes hablar.

Pero Bilbo, con las mejillas encendidas, tardó un rato más en conseguir concentrarse de nuevo y poder recordar el plan que hasta hacía un momento tenía tan claro.

En sus recuerdos, todo se volvió más rápido a partir de ahí; el suceso que lo llevó a robarse la llave de las mazmorras y el momento en que, mediante protestas y gruñidos, logró meter a todos los enanos en los barriles. También todo lo que tuvo que sufrir mientras eran llevados por el río y la incertidumbre y la angustia que pasó al creer que los había perdido a todos antes de llegar a la orilla. Sin embargo, se las arregló para saltar de su barril (ya que él se encontraba encima) y reunir todos los demás para sacar a los enanos. No supo exactamente por qué, pero sus manos terminaron destapando primero en el que estaba encerrado Thorin. Y, a pesar de que él no estaba muy conforme con el viaje (en realidad se veía bastante mal) y que parecía un poco enojado; antes de que el hobbit pudiera pedirle que le ayudara con los demás, Thorin tomó el rostro de Bilbo entre su grandes manos.

—Gracias —soltó, antes de besarlo mucho más profundamente de lo que había hecho en las mazmorras. Bilbo no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la exigencia de sus labios así como tampoco pudo evitar gemir cuando la lengua de Thorin comenzó a explorar su boca. Sin embargo, el beso terminó, ya que era necesario sacar a los demás y ponerse en marcha, nuevamente.

Días después, cuando la compañía dormía tranquilamente y Bilbo no podía hacer más que retorcerse sin poder apartar sus pensamientos de Thorin, éste apareció junto a él y se recostó sobre su cuerpo.

Bilbo se estremeció de placer, estuvo a punto de abrir los labios para poder decir algo, pero el dedo índice de Thorin sobre sus labios hizo que su voz se debilitara. Thorin acarició su cabello, sus mejillas y después fue bajando por su pecho. Bilbo se aferró al cuello del rey y soltó un jadeo cuando Thorin comenzó a besarlo en el cuello y a quitarle la ropa. Esa fue la primera vez que sus cuerpos se unieron en una explosiva armonía y que Bilbo comenzó a sentir que Thorin formaba parte de él. Y encontraron otros momentos para unirse y otros lugares en los que se podían permitir gritar y gemir sin llamar la atención de nadie. Pero lo que Bilbo más disfrutaba de sus encuentros era el final, cuando los dos quedaban satisfechos y Thorin lo tomaba entre sus brazos y le besaba la cabeza con ternura.

Pero todo eso terminó al retornar a Erebor. La llegada a la montaña estuvo llena de miedo, angustia y dolor. Un dolor que nunca se desvaneció por completo de las memorias de Bilbo.

Y aunque aquellos recuerdos eran los más recientes, se presentaban más borrosos y distantes en la mente del hobbit.

Recordaba la llegada a la montaña, su charla con Smaug, la huida y la muerte del dragón. Así como el conflicto entre los elfos, hombres y enanos. Y, después, la llegada de los orcos y la terrible batalla que se desató en el lugar. En sus memorias, la figura de Thorin brillaba, desempuñando su espada y colocándolo detrás de él para protegerlo con su cuerpo.

—¡Ponte el anillo y corre! —Le gritó el rey de los enanos.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza, asustado, pero decidido a combatir junto a él. Sin embargo, Thorin seguía insistiendo en que se colocara el anillo. Finalmente, el hobbit accedió ante la orden furiosa de Thorin y desapareció ante todos los ojos. Pero entre los gritos de guerra, las espadas y las flechas, Bilbo perdió la figura de Thorin y antes de que pudiera buscarla, algo lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza y quedó inconsciente.

El despertar fue terrible, el dolor en sus extremidades era insoportable, pero más lo era el dolor en su pecho. Descubriéndose en medio de un centenar de cuerpos, se quitó el anillo y fue así como el mago logró encontrarlo.

Gandalf, después de asegurarse que estuviera completamente bien y ante la insistencia de Bilbo que estaba desesperado por buscar a Thorin, el mago le relató el final de la batalla. El triunfo estaba de su lado, pero fue tan amargo, que ninguna sonrisa escapó de los labios de Gandalf. El mago se inclinó y colocó una de sus manos en el pequeño hombro del hobbit. Comenzó a llover y las imágenes del relato de Gandalf eran más explícitas de lo que él hubiera deseado. _Thorin había caído, herido por una lanza, y, al darse cuenta, Fili y Kili se colocaron delante de él, ofreciendo sus escudos, fuerza y corazón para defender a su tío. Lucharon hasta que sus fuerzas menguaron, pero no se movieron del lado de Thorin, mientras las flechas y espadas atravesaban sus cuerpos…_

Bilbo sintió que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas y no las reprimió; por un momento envidió a Fili y a Kili, los odió por morir junto a él, por abandonar sus vidas defendiendo lo que más amaban.

—¡Llévame con él! —se recordaba gritando. Y también recordaba su lento caminar entre la lluvia, entre los cuerpos… y luego sus ojos posándose en la figura agonizante…

Las memorias se detuvieron, porque ahora era dolorosamente consciente de sus rodillas sobre el suelo mojado, sobre la lluvia sin piedad sobre él, sobre ellos…

* * *

Thorin abrió los ojos, todavía quedaba algo de vida en ellos, todavía lo observaban con la misma pasión que antes. Le sonrió; su rostro estaba surcado de heridas y su cuerpo apenas podía reaccionar, sin embargo, tuvo la energía suficiente para elevar una mano y tocar la mejilla de Bilbo. El hobbit colocó una de sus manos sobre la de él y la apretó con fuerza.

—¿Lloras? ¿Por mí? —se escuchó la voz débil y profunda, emergiendo de los labios de Thorin— Entonces sí debes quererme, después de todo.

Bilbo sintió tristeza y enojo, quería gritarle, quería exigirle que no lo dejara, deseaba desesperadamente expresar su inconformidad ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar de su cariño, de su amor? Después de todo lo que había pasado.

—Estaba tan asustado por ti, creí que te había pasado algo.

El hobbit tenía tantas cosas por decir, pero las palabras no querían escapar, no parecía que nada pudiera expresar lo que sentía. Tanto dolor lo estaba rompiendo.

—No me dejes —fue todo lo que pudo articular, en un balbuceo. Su voz, trémula, no dio para más.

Thorin volvió a sonreír, como si nada pasara, como si todo estuviera bien.

—Ven a mí una vez más, mi hobbit.

Bilbo, incapaz de desobedecer sus órdenes o sus peticiones, se recostó junto a Thorin y sintió los brazos del rey rodear su cuerpo pequeño y débil.

Thorin lo besó en la cabeza.

—Quiero que seas muy feliz —murmuró.

Pero… ¿cómo podía serlo? No podía pensar en alguna forma en que él fuera completamente feliz sin Thorin. Su alegría se desvanecía, junto con la vida del rey de los enanos.

Bilbo, levantó su rostro y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de Thorin. Sin esperar más, unió los labios a los de él y lo besó profundamente, con toda la fuerza de su corazón destrozado. Sin embargo, los labios de Thorin sólo se movieron una vez en respuesta a los de Bilbo y después se quedaron quietos. Bilbo enterró la cabeza en el pecho de Thorin y dejó que su dolor brotara de sus ojos y se escapara en lamentos de sus labios. Lloró, estremeciéndose en espasmos incontrolables y tratando de aferrarse al cuerpo frío de Thorin.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Gandalf pudiera arrancarlo de ahí y que lograra disuadirlo para ponerse de pie. Por supuesto, él no tenía palabras para calmar su dolor, pero sí tenía algo que decir, los magos siempre son así.

La mirada del mago se posó en Thorin, Fili y Kili. Después, sus ojos terminaron en Bilbo. Una de sus manos se posó en su hombro.

—Sus figuras e historias permanecerán en nuestras canciones.

—Y en mi corazón también —añadió Bilbo.


End file.
